


Seize the Day

by eerian_sadow



Series: chromatic vision 2011 [7]
Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Meta, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-18
Updated: 2011-10-18
Packaged: 2017-10-24 17:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zack asks for a bit of advice...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seize the Day

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for Chromatic Vision's Oct. 2011 drabbleathon.

“So what do you do when you like someone but have no clue how to tell them that you do?”

Trini blinked and looked at Zack. “What?”

“Well there’s this girl, and I really like her. But I don’t know how to tell her that I do.”

“You should just say something.” Trini smiled at her friend. “Just be yourself and ask her to go out for a shake or something.”

“Right. Be myself. Okay, I can do that.” Zach turned back to their homework before he spoke again. “Hey, Trini? You wanna go get a shake with me sometime?”


End file.
